


Rough Trade

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Liam, wearing those boots and filthy fucking jeans slung tight around his hips and loose everywhere else, like they were meant for him. To say nothing of the sleeveless situation and black fingerless-gloves and his, frankly, unfair arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Trade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by pics of Liam looking [like](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/56338225469/dazy-laze) [this](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/56272438914). NEED I SAY MORE.
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane and merelyn for the cheerleading, to lokte for the amazing Britpick, and to mrsronweasley for the fantastic beta. All remaining errors are my own.

The entire summer had been trying, but this was just ridiculous.

How exactly was Louis supposed to deal with _this,_ was what he wanted to know. It was bad enough being around when Liam spent hours training with Mark, or when they all played a game of basketball together. Only Louis's own complete lack of basketball-related skill had kept his boner at bay. Louis wasn't really into humiliation as a _thing,_ it turned out.

This, though. This he was into. How could he _not_ be. It was Liam, wearing those boots and filthy fucking jeans slung tight around his hips and loose everywhere else, like they were meant for him. To say nothing of the sleeveless situation and black fingerless-gloves and his, frankly, unfair arms.

Yet he was still Liam underneath it all, still the same kid with the blinding smile Louis'd never been able to resist. The same guy who'd stumble when Louis gave him a bit of a shove before knocking back into him, or would go willingly to his knees if he and Zayn ganged up on him on stage. But Louis had become more and more aware of how much strength Liam was banking when they played around.

And in bed, when it was just the two of them, he was playful like Louis had never expected, playful and considerate and so fucking determined to make Louis feel good it would have been a bit much to handle if he wasn't so fucking successful at it.

All that was great. He didn't want to lose any of that. But the way Liam leaned against the bonnet of the car, arms crossed, his expression scowly and a bit intense until Harry caught his eye and cracked him up, made Louis want something else entirely.

Somehow he survived the afternoon without either jumping Liam or coming in his own pants. But the second they were free to go, he pulled Liam over to Cal.

"What do we have, like two hours until the meet and greet?" he asked, fingers tight around Liam's hip.

Cal checked his watch. "Yup, just about. You lads heading back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, think so," Louis said casually, or as casually as he could manage. From the look Cal gave him, his acting wasn't quite up to snuff.

"We should change first, though," Liam said, looking around for the wardrobe people.

"We'll do that once we get back to the hotel and shower, come on," Louis protested, the desperation in his voice obvious even to his own ears. "I just need to get out of the heat now," he added weakly when Liam looked at him.

"Of course," Liam said instantly. "You should have said."

"Just did, didn't I," Louis said. He should have gone with that tactic to begin with. "I'm fine, really."

Liam kept his arm around Louis's waist the whole walk to the car though, and Louis was pretty sure he would have tried shading Louis from the sun with his hand if he didn't know Louis would never stop taking the piss out of him for it. His hand was firm on Louis's hip, grip confident, and Louis could smell him, smell the dirt and sweat and grime on his body. 

Louis wanted to lick it off him. 

He managed to keep it together during the car ride back, snuggled next to Liam with one leg slung over his. But the lift ride up to their room felt like an eternity, and by the time Liam had got their door open Louis was barely holding it together. 

When the door closed behind him Louis slammed Liam up against it, hands fisted into the shoulders of that stupid sleeveless jacket, knuckles pressed up against Liam's hot skin. He leaned in to lick Liam's neck, stubble rough against his tongue, his taste exploding in his mouth, before twisting up to kiss Liam on the mouth. 

Liam's hands immediately grabbed his arse, pressing him up against Liam's entire body, and it was so good, so easy and familiar and _his._ But Louis wanted more, he just couldn't get close enough to all of that strength. 

He pulled away, dragging his jacket off his arms and pulling his t-shirt up over his head before kneeling down to get his Converse off. Liam was staring down at him, face flushed, his mouth open and pink. For a second Louis thought that Liam just understood, knew what Louis wanted without even having to tell him, and it made his stomach swoop, that it was so obvious what he needed. But then Liam lifted a foot to take off a boot, and Louis couldn't help himself. 

"No!" He stood up quickly and moved forward, hands stopping Liam from getting the boot off.

Liam looked up at him from where he was awkwardly squatting, one ankle resting on his knee as he paused. "I thought we were--"

"We are," Louis said, hands clenching and then releasing, wanting to touch so badly. 

From Liam's expression he wasn't quite following. He did as he was told, though, leaving the boot on and standing up straight again. "Then don't I need to get undressed first? And maybe take a shower," he added, lifting an arm above his head and sniffing. It was all Louis could do not to groan out loud.

"I want you to fuck me wearing that," Louis said, it all coming out in a rush. The look of shock on Liam's face was what he needed to continue. He had always liked surprising Liam, pushing him and seeing where they could go together. This was just one more of those times, really. "I want you to lift me up and then hold me down and just--I know it's stupid," he said, his bravado giving out a little in the end after all. 

"It's not stupid," Liam said immediately, of course he did. Liam's perpetual good-natured acceptance would be almost irritating if it wasn't so bloody genuine. "It's just. Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Louis asked incredulously. "I know you have, I've seen you stare at yourself in the mirror backstage. Yes, I want that."

"It's just," Liam said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "It's pretty different from what you usually like me to do." 

"You don't have to make fun of me for having a bit of a thing for rough trade, alright?" Louis shot back, exasperated and feeling a bit embarrassed after all. "It's not like I asked you to dress like that or anything, it just sort of happened."

The words had barely left his mouth before Liam was on him again, spinning them both around until Louis was pressed up against the wall. He'd never felt Liam's height advantage like this before, Liam crowding around him, Liam's big hands on his hips trapping him there. Liam smiled at him for a second before kissing him again, harder this time, dominating and confident and possessive in a way he almost never got. 

Louis's entire body went limp, caught there between the wall and Liam's hands and body and mouth. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, holding on as Liam kissed him again and again, tongue hot and slick and demanding in his mouth. Liam's hands moved around to the front of Louis's jeans, undoing the button and zip fast and sloppy, pushing them down around his thighs. 

That wasn't enough, Louis needed them off, and he pushed against Liam, trying to get enough space to stomp his way out of them. But Liam didn't move back for a moment, his hands tight around his thighs, biting and licking at his mouth. He was dictating the pace so completely that when he finally did step back, Louis almost fell over, totally off balance physically and emotionally. He managed to brace himself up against the dressing-table, but it was a close call.

"Get 'em off, then," Liam said, voice low and intent, eyes focused on Louis's hard cock trapped in his thin pants.

The quiet command in Liam's voice made Louis's mouth run dry, so assured and in control it wouldn't have occurred to Louis to disobey, even if he'd wanted to. He shoved his jeans down his legs, pulling his feet out and then standing there in just his underwear, staring up at Liam. His heartbeat sounded so loud in his head, his body turned on and sort of nervous at the same time. It was hard to keep from covering his dick with his hands, the intensity of Liam's scrutiny almost unnerving. Which was stupid, it was just Liam. It was nothing he hadn't seen many times before. 

It felt different though when Liam took a step forward and caught him in a kiss again, one hand on Louis's face, the other arm wrapped tight around his waist. The denim was a bit rough against Louis's bare skin, his entire body so sensitive to any touch already, but he pressed himself closer. He shifted until both of his arms were around Liam's neck, breathing him in as he kissed him back, and he wanted to climb Liam like a fucking tree, just leap up there and hang on. 

He lifted one leg up around Liam's hips at the thought, going up on his tip-toes to do it. It was still a shock when Liam shoved both hands down the back of Louis's pants and hauled him up by his arse until both of Louis's legs were locked around Liam's waist, Liam holding him up like he weighed nothing. He gasped into Liam's mouth, feeling dizzy from it all. 

"Fuck," he moaned as Liam's mouth moved down his neck, his hands squeezing his arse tight. Louis's legs felt shaky already, his dick hard as a rock and pressed between his belly and Liam's filthy white vest. 

"That's the idea, yeah," Liam said against his throat as he began to walk towards the bed, Louis still clinging to him as hard as he could. There was a split second between Louis being up in Liam's arms and suddenly being on his back on the bed, Liam between his legs and grinding down on him. It wasn't enough though; Liam's arms were supporting too much of his own weight, Louis wanted--he just needed--

"Hold me down," he demanded, his arms flopping above him. 

"Still so bossy," Liam said in response, kissing along his jaw. 

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if you would just-- _oh,_ " Louis sighed midway through a thought at the pressure of Liam's hands around both wrists, his full weight coming down on Louis's chest. 

"There we are," Liam said, and Louis would have protested again, he would have, but Liam was kissing him again and he couldn't really think about anything else. 

Liam's hands were so tight around his wrists they almost hurt, but it just brought it all into sharp focus for him, how completely caught he was. He didn't resist at all when Liam slowly dragged his arms back down to his sides like some sort of weird snow angel, but when Liam pulled away from the kiss he whined, arching up towards his mouth. 

"Do you want to get fucked or not?" Liam asked, smirking like he knew the answer already. 

Louis was breathing hard, certain he had created a monster. "I taught you everything you know, Payne," he said as grandly as he could while Liam got off the bed and grabbed the lube out of his bag. "So don't get cocky."

His voice faltered at the end when Liam stood over him, cock hard and obvious in his jeans, expression serious. "Thought that was what you wanted," he said, curving his palm around the bulge. 

Louis swallowed hard and then nodded, which was all Liam needed apparently to pull off Louis's pants, leaving him completely naked. It was pure instinct for Louis to spread his legs further as soon as he was free of them, and he reached down to stroke his cock. 

Liam's hand on his stopped him. "No," he said, wrapping one big hand around both wrists and holding them against Louis's belly. 

"No?" Louis asked weakly.

Liam shook his head slowly before letting go of his wrists again. The blood was pounding in Louis's ears as he watched Liam slick up his fingers with the lube, but he told himself to relax. He knew how this went, how methodical Liam always was, how--

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as Liam shoved two blunt fingers in right off the bat. He spread his legs further, bending his knees and bearing down on Liam's fingers, drawing them further in. His cock usually went a little soft when he got fingered, needed a bit of coaxing, but right now it was hard and leaking all over his belly. It was torture not touching it, but he kept his wrists crossed over his belly and didn't make a move to touch himself. He was rewarded by Liam's free hand coming back around his wrists and holding them down as he added another finger, the motion rough but eased by the slick. 

"You just opened right up for me," Liam breathed, his voice awed and a little too tender. 

It was too much. "Fuck me, come on, come on," Louis begged, suddenly not able to wait another second. 

He thought he might have to convince Liam he was ready, but without another word Liam let his fingers slip out of Louis's arse and started to undo his jeans. It was on the tip of his tongue to remind him to keep everything else on, but Liam had remembered, just slicked up his freed cock with his hand and then moved up over Louis. He could feel the press of his dick hot against his arse for a moment before Liam pushed Louis's legs back a little further and started to sink inside him. 

"Jesus," Louis groaned up at the ceiling, clutching at Liam's shoulders, the feel of Liam's hard cock inside him all he'd wanted for hours. Usually Liam gave him a moment to adjust before he started fucking in earnest, but Louis didn't want that this time. He was all set to pull Liam in, do whatever he had to in order to get it as hard as Liam could give it, but Liam didn't pause for a second. As soon as he was all the way in, he pulled back and slammed back in hard, setting a pace that Louis could feel up and down his spine. 

Liam's clothes felt like they were rubbing Louis's skin raw, the friction almost unbearable, but he loved it, loved knowing that he'd be covered in red marks after. It just felt so good, Liam's hard thick cock in his arse, his body on top of his holding him down, one of Louis's legs caught in the crook of Liam's elbow. Liam had got his other arm underneath Louis somehow, hand curled up possessively around the back of Louis's neck, fingers pressing in against his skin. It was all Louis could do to hold on, to just take it as Liam pounded inside of him. 

His hands held tight to the back of Liam's denim jacket, gripping the collar as he moved up into each thrust. The stimulation was almost too much, nothing he could quite focus on directly, every movement sparking through him, his cheek brushing against the rough stubble on Liam's jaw. He was overwhelmed by the scent of Liam, so familiar and somehow more pungent now, filling his head. The sound of Liam's harsh exhale on every stroke inside him drove him crazy, made it so hard to keep himself together. It all threatened to pour out of him, his lower lip caught between his own teeth to keep the sounds that wanted to come out from escaping. 

A groan was finally shocked out of him when Liam bit down hard on his shoulder, the burst of pain focusing all the pleasure coursing through him. He couldn't stop it after that, crying out as Liam took him over and over again. Then Liam lifted Louis's leg a little higher, changing the angle just enough, and Louis cried out, voice breaking as he began to come. It was all over, his entire body contracting with the force of his orgasm. He tried to kiss some part of Liam but ended up biting down on the collar of his denim jacket, his whimpers still bursting through. 

It felt like he came for ages, his entire body shaking and then, just when he thought it'd passed, he'd shiver all over once more. He couldn't let go of Liam's collar, his fingers so tight around the denim, needing to cling to some part of him. Liam had stopped moving for a bit while Louis attempted to breathe, but his hips had started twitching forward again. Liam's gasps in his ear brought home how close to the edge he must be, each wrenching breath in, the sweat covering his bare shoulders. 

Louis lifted Liam's head up just enough to be able to focus on his flushed face without going cross-eyed. "Come on then," he said, voice rough. With a broken cry, Liam kissed him hard and thrust back in, hips moving frantic and erratic. It was hardly a kiss at all, just a mash of lips and teeth and tongues, but Louis clutched him close, opening himself up and taking it all when Liam finally slammed home, collapsing on Louis as he panted through it. 

They laid there together for a long while, Liam shifting just enough to slip out of Louis's arse and then twisting until they were both on their sides. His hand was still wrapped around the back of Louis's neck, thumb brushing up and down his throat. Louis's brain was still buzzing, legs shaky and unstable like a newborn foal’s, and he wondered how on earth he was going to manage a shower. Lord knew he needed one, badly. 

For now though he just kissed Liam over and over again, a simple press of their lips together that would sometimes grow to something more before receding away again. He didn't know how long it'd take for him to come down completely, or Liam, but he had no complaints. 

The mood shifted between one kiss and the next, clarity breaking through the haze, and he blinked sleepily at Liam's happy face. One of Liam's hands had moved up to hold Louis's cheek, thumb stroking down his face as he smiled at him. 

"That what you had in mind?" Liam asked finally, voice still a little rough. 

_I did that,_ thought Louis smugly before he answered. "Close enough, I reckon," he said, squawking when Liam retaliated with a well-timed nipple pinch. He batted ineffectually at Liam's hand. "S'not very nice."

"You're not very nice," Liam retorted.

"Nope," Louis agreed. He finally let himself smile when Liam did first, unable to not mirror it. "Yeah, I suppose you'll do for a bit of rough, now and then."

"Glad to have been of service," Liam said dryly before smacking Louis on the arse twice. "Now get up, we've got to get clean. And I'm still in my boots," he added plaintively. 

Louis lifted his head up and looked at the foot of the bed. "So you are. Whose bright idea was that?" he asked, cracking up when Liam rolled his eyes. He managed to fling himself off the side of the bed without actually falling on his arse, which he was counting as a massive point in his win column. He looked down at where Liam was laying with his pants and jeans halfway down his thighs, white vest sweaty and pushed up his chest, with come sticking to the hair on his belly. 

Not a bad afternoon at all.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the moments in the fic was inspired by [this NSFW porn gif](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/56778571943), for fairly obvious reasons, I think. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm mistresscurvy on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) and [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/) where I lose my mind over these boys on the regular. Come say hi!


End file.
